1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective hood for a firefighter, and more particularly, but not by limitation, to a firefighting hood with an inner bib portion and an outer bib portion.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
To protect the head, face, and neck areas, a firefighter often wears a firefighting hood in conjunction with other protective equipment such as a protective coat, a face mask, and a helmet. Firefighting hoods are often provided with a bib portion that extends over the shoulders and torso region of the firefighter. Firefighting hoods are constructed of a fire-retardant, thermal barrier material, such as a knitted or woven aramid polymer material. Typically, firefighting hoods are made of two or more layers of such material. This layered arrangement of material protects the firefighter from burns of the skin.
A firefighter will generally be wearing his firefighting coat upon arrival at a scene of a fire. After assessing the scene, the firefighter may don the firefighting hood. This involves tucking the bib of the hood inside the collar of the overcoat. The problem experienced with this arrangement is that firefighting hoods have a tendency to gather around the neck of the firefighter. Thus, a funnel is created between the bib and the collar of the firefighting coat which creates a point of entry into the coat for heat, embers, water and other debris, and thus leave the firefighter susceptible to burns.
Accordingly, a need exists for firefighting hood that sufficiently covers the exposed areas of a firefighter and which prevents heat, embers, water, and other debris from coming into contact with the firefighter. It is to such a firefighting hood that the present invention is directed.